1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to network architecture and more particularly to network enabled tools. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a data processing system for monitoring and managing network enabled tools.
2. Background
Tools used in production programs are often equipped with computer controls that electronically control process parameters for the tools. These process parameters require the tools to be checked into a remotely located tool crib and updated manually when process parameters change. A tool crib is a room or physical location in a production environment where tools are stored when not in use. The tool crib, or tool library, manages the inventory of the tools when they are checked into the tool crib.
When a tool is checked into the tool crib, process data from operation of the tool in the production environment may be downloaded or retrieved for storage and analysis. If a process parameter has been updated since the last time the tool was checked into the tool crib, the tool may receive a process update manually at the tool crib. If a process parameter changes while a tool is in operation in the production environment, the process update is not applied to the tool until the tool is next checked into the tool crib.
Some point-to-point wired Ethernet solutions exist in limited scenarios to capture process data from a tool during operation, storing the captured data on a server. This stored data may be automatically or manually captured by the tool operator. Manual method of capture includes downloading of information onto a laptop computer that is connected to the tool by Ethernet. The data stored on the laptop hard disk drive resides there until deleted or it may be further downloaded to a portable memory media such as a CD-ROM. Automated solutions incorporate software to create a point-to-point connection with a remote database on the network or a data repository within or nearby the machine.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above.